Now that was uncalled for
by Harbinger of Spring
Summary: What if Ranma had a traveling companion when he was still young? What if that companion was the reason he healed so fast and is able to learn ki attacks so easily? I suck at summaries btw. It's an SI.


"**Now, that was uncalled for…"**

(" ") are thoughts

" " are words

/ is telepathy (which I will add much later on)

Chapter 1: Aww geez…this is gonna hurt

Kami-sama was in one of his more somber moods. He was slouching at his desk, toying with a pen and feeling rather down today, which meant that he was bored. And everyone knows bored gods are never good news. Specially if they are gods who posses a rather large amount of authority. And, as everyone knows, kami-sama has the largest.

"Let's see…" he thought aloud "what should I do today…?". He ran a few ideas through his head (few is a relative term among gods, this time it meant a few thousand). These grand ideas of his ranged from sending some new super-powered evil entity-of-darkness-in-a-funny-shape type thing against the resident magical heroines of Juuban, to toying with our favorite gender-bending super-powered martial artist. Eventually, it settled between a choice of toying with the aqua-transsexual, to toying with some random mortal.

As he was of a particularly sluggish persuasion this day, he decided to combine both. "Hmm, a dimensional insertion should do just fine." he thought, sitting up in interest. So he proceeded to weave a dimensional warping field between one of the Ranma dimensions and left the other end in a chaotic mess that would instantly attach itself to the nearest reality that just happened along.

He then sat back to watch.

May all have pity on our souls.

J was having one of his less-than-average days. This meant that he had gotten to school particularly later than usual, which meant that he still had 30 minutes to spare anyway.

"Man, somehow something feels all wrong…" he thought walking into the school grounds and towards the general direction of the cafeteria. "Did I leave something? Nope. Did I not do homework again? Nope…." And so on and so forth. Normally, J would like to think of himself as an observant 16-year-old. This is despite the fact that he is both more than a little oblivious to hi surroundings and takes 10 minutes to find his pencil (which he, more often than not, discovers behind his right ear). Unfortunately he also likes to think about things a lot.

These thoughts are more often unimportant than not, such as ("What would blue meat look like?") or ("What would it be like to fly?"). Then we get to the other, more than slightly odd thoughts, which include ("Ow…pencils start to hurt after dropping them on you foot 45 times.") and ("This meat feels like cardboard, I wonder what it would feel like to hit myself with it….ouch...").

Reaching the cafeteria, he glanced around and saw that no one was around. "Well there goes breakfast" he mumbled before slipping his backpack off and placing it on a table. "Maybe ill get some rest or something before food…zzzzzz…"

The chaotic end of kami-sama's boredom-induced dimensional spell was starting to fluctuate (which is sort of like getting anxious, but for something with no emotions). The mana threads were starting to strain and the scanning portion was swiftly scanning through various universes. Suddenly, a scene popped up which the chaos seeking spell decided was a perfect match for its counterpart. Unfortunately for J, it was the scene from inside the empty cafeteria. Fortunately though, J was in dreamland and currently mumbling in his sleep, which also meant that he was utterly oblivious of the unearthly goings-on.

Having picked its target, the Dimension spell instantly came to life. Buzzing and whirling in a cacophony if lights, it pulled the two target dimensions together, ripping asunder the fabric of space and time.

J was awoken by something that sounded as if someone were attempting to throttle a duck. He jumped up, got his foot stuck between the chair and the table, and fell over cursing violently. He then proceeded to look down at the offending piece of furniture. He would later decide this was one of his bigger mistakes in life.

The chair beneath him was shaking violently as if an earthquake were taking place. But this went utterly unnoticed by J, who was completely captivated by the whirlpool of liquid light that seemed to be forming right under him. It was then that the chair gave a particularly violent shudder and shattered into dust. Bereft of support, J simply fell into the swirling light, his last though being "Aww geez…this is gonna hurt."

Author's Ramblings:

Wah this is my very first fic so be gentle with the comments ne? :) Also, I am a spineless coward who hates the spotlight, hence I have picked a letter out of my name and use it to refer to my character. XD


End file.
